Chara
Summary Chara (/ˈkærə/ KARR-ə) is known as the first human '''to fell into the Underground. '''Chara is the fallen human that the player names at the start of the Game. At the adopted by Toriel, as the second son 'of Toriel as their Biological Son, he was treated respectfully by '''Toriel, '''just like the same as treating the same respect as '''Asriel. '''The '''Underground Monsters '''said that '''Chara '''is the hope of the Underground of making peace between Humans and Monsters. One day unfortunately, after eating '''Buttercups, '''at type of golden-ish Flower, '''Chara '''became seriously '''ill. Chara '''expressed the desire to see the Golden Flowers in their home Village. After their Death, '''Chara's SOUL '''and '''Asriel '''fused and became one, and controled over a Body. Chara carried their own corpse across the barrier and wanted to use their full power. Asriel resisted Chara, which ultimately led to the humans killing the fusion of the two SOULs. While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel Dreemurr admits at the end of the True Pacifist Route that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person." Asriel states that Chara climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason, and adds that Chara "hated humanity". Chara never told Asriel the reason that they had such hatred. Asriel also mentions that Chara "laughed it off" when the two of them accidentally poisoned Asgore Dreemurr by putting buttercups instead of cups of butter into a butterscotch pie they made for him. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara behaves in a cold, deliberate, and even malevolent fashion through both actions and speech, despite the outward semblance of youth and innocence. Chara reveals that the protagonist's "DETERMINATION" and "Human SOUL" awoke Chara from death as soon as the protagonist entered the Underground. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''Varies between '''10-C and possibly 7-C | 2-B | '''High '''0 | Memetic+, '''possibly '''Beyond Tiers Name: Chara Origin: Undertale Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, '''cannot be specificed although, the appearance and Avater seems as a Childish Character.) '''Pre-Teen Classification: W.I.P Powers and Abilities:'' ''Possession, Timeline Creation and Destruction (Able to recreate a destroyed timeline, lead the Genocide Route to Chara's own Timeline and corrupted the entire Game which could contain more than 1001 timelines. ), Immortality (Type 6, 7 & 8, ) '''as long as the very concept of '''DETERMINATION '''exists, they will remain in their Existence.), Power Nullification (Stole all of The Anomaly's determination) Possession (Posses Frisk at the end of pacifist run), '''Time Travel (Via determination, and Reset the Timeline again in a Paradox. ), 4th Wall Awareness (Spoke directly to the player as well as understanding the Game files and understand that their very concept existing within a Game called Undertale), Data Manipulation (Messed with the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending, Chara messed so YOU cannot change your decision and locks in this Alternative Timeline of the Genocide Route ), Soul Manipulation (Stole The Player & Frisk's soul, when your willing the opprotunity to give your own Soul to Chara. ), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of LOVE, their Abstract Existence is that of a Concept, they don't have a physical Existence since that is just a concept, its also been stated by Chara that we have reached the ABSOLUTE), Reality Warping, Has the ability to SAVE & LOAD, Chara crashed the Game which is that of a level of destroying Reality itself.)' Regeneration (Mid-Godly,' will always come back and return as the Horrorifying being as long as ANOMALY's soul and their DETERMINATION still exist, they will come back from Being erased.) Attack Potency: W.I.P Speed: W.I.P Lifting Strength: W.I.P Striking Strength: W.I.P Durability: W.I.P Stamina: W.I.P Range: W.I.P Standard Equipment: W.I.P Intelligence: W.I.P Weaknesses: W.I.P Notable Attacks/Techniques: W.I.P Note: '''Most of this Information came from Omniversial Battlefield Wiki and Undertale Wiki. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: